The Hood Rat
by PrETTyGuRLNaE
Summary: Remake of the hit '80s movie - Breakfast Club, with an additional character. The movie covers all the typical high school stereotypes except for the ghetto! Well, here she is! John/OC, Andrew/Allison, and minor Claire/Brian. Rating my change in future chapters.
1. Prologue - We were brainwashed

A Breakfast Club Fan Fiction

The Ghetto

A John Bender Love Story

Prologue

Saturday...March 24, 1984.

Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062.

Dear Mr. Vernon...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athelete, a basket case, a princess, a hood rat, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning.

We were brainwashed...


	2. Chapter One - Watch Me

Chapter One

Walking into the library, I brushed right passed Vernon, not sparing anyone a glance as I made my way to the far back table behind John Bender, who practically lived in detention. I could feel the others watching me as I plopped down in my seat, dropping my book-bag down by my feet. Looking up, I gave them all a fierce look, which got them to turn around. Except Bender. "You're late, Weathers."

I rolled my eyes at Vernon's attempt at intimitation. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Dick. I'll let you know when I start caring, okay?" I noticed Bender still looking back at me, a smirk on his face as he eyed my clothes - a grey crop top with a pair of high-waist, stonewashshorts. Not very suitable for the weather, I know, but I was going through hot flashes for some reason. I clenched my fists, shooting him a death-glare, but all he did was continue to smirk as he looked away from me. I hated the school dress code and the prissy way some of the girls dressed, but that's not why I was in detention. Not even close.

"That's two more detentions - one for your tardiness, and one for your sass." I sucked my teeth, looking away. Marcus wasn't gonna like hearing that.

At that moment, the prissy-looking redhead girl up front raised her hand and said in an 'I'm so innocent and sweet' tone, "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake." I couldn't help but scoff, and Bender, who heard me, glanced at me from the corner of his eye, but I ignored him. "I mean, I know it's detention, but, um...I don't think I belong here."

Vernon ignored her, glancing down at his watch. "It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

At that moment, Bender let out a hacking sound and leaned back in his chair, spitting up into the air before catching it back in his mouth. Red, who had seen the act, gasped with a nauseated look and quickly whipped around while I stared at him with a grimace. "That...is disgusting." He looked back at me an winked, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"...and you may not talk," Vernon continued, ignoring Bender's actions. "You will not move from these seats. And you..." he approached Bender and yanked the chair out from under his feet, "...will not sleep."

"Will we be getting our one phone call?" I asked sarcastically before I could even think, and I smirked when Vernon gave me a sharp glare.

"That's another detention, Weathers. Keep it up, you'll be stuck in that seat for the next month." I huffed a bit and slouched in my seat, knowing I was going to be in so much trouble when I got home. Vernon began passing out papers and pencils. "Alright people, today we're going to be doing something a little different today. We are going to be writing an essay of no less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Bender asked him, putting his feet on his desk, but Vernon paid him no mind.

"And when I say essay, I **mean** essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender?"

"Crystal," the boy replied, absentmindedly. He wasn't even looking at Vernon as he addressed him.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little about yourself. Maybe you'll even...decide whether or not you care to return."

The scrawny blonde boy sitting opposite Bender raised his hand and stood. "I can answer that right now sir. That'd be 'No', no for me, 'cause..."

Vernon snapped at him, "Sit down, Johnson," and he quickly did, mumbling a "Thank you, sir," as he did so. "My office," he pointed across the hall as he said this, "is right across the hall. And monkey business is ill-advised." His eyes flickered between myself and Bender as he said this, and I just held myself back from giving him the One-Finger Salute. "Any questions?"

No one said anything, and he prepared to leave, stopping short when Bender opened his mouth. "Yeah, I got a question." Vernon eyed him suspiciously, and I couldn't help but be curious of what he was going to say, no doubt something smart. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Though so.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, young man, you'll get the horns," he replied, pointing at Bender with his index and pinky, like the Devil Horns sign. With that, vernon turned on his heel and left us alone.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I whispered to myself about Vernon's analogy, if you could call it that.

"That man," Bender began, talking to no one in particular, "...is a brownie hound."

The room was quiet for a moment, until there was a loud snapping sound. I turned my head to the left, looking at the dark-clad girl sitting at the desk across from me. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't really tell waht she was doing, but from the sound of it, I had a pretty good idea of what it was she was doing; I used to have the same habit. I just looked back forward, noticing that everyone else was staring at her too. She stopped suddenly, noticing everyone's gaze, and looked back as if asking "What the hell are you looking at?", before continuing to bite her nails.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch," Bender remarked, sarcastically, and the girl spit her nail at him. It didn't get far,but I had to give her props for that. "I've seen you before you know," he informed, before turning in his seat and looking at me, "...but I don't think I've seen you before. And trust me, Sweetness, I'd remember seeing you around." I made no move to awknowledge his statement, instead focusing on the sparkling diamond ring on my right ring finger, memories flowing through my mind. Bender stared at me for a beat before turning back around, probably to find something else to satisfy his need for attention. Thank God...

It got quiet again, everyone pretty much just sitting in there seats, staring inot space, when I heard the scrawny boy mumbling to himself and looked over at him. "Who am I? Who am I?" He was playing with his pen, sticking the cap to his bottem lip while the top was stuck under his top lip. "I am a walrus..."

The fuck..? I stared at him wierdly, Bender doing the same, before I turned away, shaking my head. White people, man, honestly. I grabbed my pencil and started doodling on my paper rather than doing the essay. I mean, why would I? I **know** who I am, I wasn't about to explain who I was to a dick like Vernon. Knowing him, he won't even read these dam things.

My attention was severed from my drawing of a heart with wings as Bender, being obnoxious as ever, began 'singing' loudly, pretending to play the gutiar as he did. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah..."

Up front, I herd Red mutter to herself, "I can't believe this is happening to me..."

"Deal with it, princess; just because your daddy owns half the city doesn't excuse you from punishment," I called out to her, and she turned around to give me a dirty look.

"Why don't you just shut up!? She exclaimed, her face beginning to match her hair.

Not liking her tone, I narrowed my eyes at her, leaning forward in my chair. "Why don't you come up here and make me, RED?" I challenged, the last part of my sentence said mockingly. I wasn't afraid to get into a fight i detention, especially with someone like her. I _dragged_ bitches like she across the floor on a regular basis.

Before she could say anything else, our 'conversation' was interrupted by Bender, who had been humming his song the whole time, abruptly stopped. "Oh, shit!" I stared at him wide-eyed, actually thinking there was something wrong. He looked at all of us, meeting my eyes last, and smirked as he asked, "What are we s'posed to do do if we hafta take a piss?"

"Please..." the princess muttered as she turned back in her seat, her and the boy beside her - who I noticed was wearing a letterman's jacket, a jock apparently - having turned to look at Bender when he shouted.

"Really?" I sneered, disgusted by the question, and rolled my eyes at his stupidity. God, boys were clueless! Like Vernon would risk us peeing in his 'precious' library. Although, in Bender's case...

The boy shrugged nonchalantly and reached for his zipper. "If you gotta go..." I heard his zipper go down , and my eyes widened, "You gotta go!"

Oh, _**hell**__ no_...!

Everyone turned to look at him as he bent over his desk, a look on concentration on his face.

"Oh my God!" Red shouted, and I caught the look of horror on her face before she quickly turned back around. Probably never seen a guy's dick before.

The jock took a glance under the desk, checking if Bender was really doing it. "Hey, yer not unrinating in here, man!"

"Don't talk! Don't talk!" Bender demaned hastily, adding, "It makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" The jock threatened.

"Seriously, that's fuckin' disgusting!" I agreed, and Bender straightned up, zipping his fly before spinning around in his chair to face my furious gaze, crossing his arms on the back of his chair.

He remained silent for a moment, just staring with this unrecognizable look in his eyes, before saying, "You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!" He playfull growled and me, and my glare darked, along with something else. "Oh look, you **can** blush! Very interesting."

"Shut up, you dick! Why don't you bother someone else?" I hid my embarassment behind my anger, refusing to awknowledge the burning in my face. I can't believe I was actually _blushing_! Because of _**John Bender**_?! No way!

Bender pouted mockingly, resting his head on his arms and looking up at me through his bangs. "But it's so much fun to see you blush, Sweetness." Scoffing, I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from him, trying in vain to ignore his stare. "Hey, homeboy..." I heard him say to someone, but his eyes were still on me, "...why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen and Sweetness here **impregnated**!"

My head whipped around so fast I was sure I gave my self whiplash, I glared at the boy's smirking face. I clenched my teeth behind my lips, my glare so harsh it was a miricle Bender wasn't a pile of ash tight now. I could see Red glaring at Bender's back, obviously just as pissed by his words. Leaning forward on my desk, I hissed at him "In your dreams, you perv! You couldn't even handle me if you tried."

Bender's smirk widened and he leaned forward as well. "You never know, babe - you offering or what?" His eyes drifted downwards, and I suddenly remembered what I had on. By leaning forward, the neck of my shirt lowered, giving Bender - and anyone else who was looking - a nice view of my C-cups breasts.

Sitting up quickly, I crossed my arms over my chest protectively and spat, "Got to Hell!"

"Hey!" The jock shouted, trying to get Bender's attention off of me as I tried hard to regain my composure under his unsettling stare. "Hey!"

"What?" Bender snapped with irritation, turning back around to face him, and I mentally sighed in relief.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled, man!"

I couldn't see Bender's face, but I could tell he probably wasn't taking the jock's threat seriously. "Totally?" He mocked to jock.

The other boy leaned forward, staring Bender down and confirmed, "Totally."

Red, probably upset because no one was paying attention to her, jumped in. "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!" she snapped at Bender, condescendingly.

Bender leaned back in his chair in a relaxed pose as he spoke to them, "I wouldn't say that. Me and Sweetness up there," his head jerked up in my direction, and Red, Jock-boy, and Scrawny looked at me, while Quiet Girl just peeked over, "...seem to really be hitting it off, wouldn't you say, babe?" The last part was directed towards me, and I growled in my throat.

"I'll say it again, Bender," I snarled, "Go. To. **Hell**!"

"And I'll be seeing you there!" I growled louder, causing him to smirk. "Keep doing that, babe; it really turns me on."

"You're sick," I spat at him.

"Really," Jock-boy agreed as he and Red turned back in their seats, "Buttface."

Bender addressed the jock, obviously trying to rile him up again. "Well, hey, Sporto! What's you do to get in here?" He was ignored, so he tried again. "Forgot to wash your jock?"

Just then, the scrawny blonde boy broke into the one-sided conversation. "Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers..." he said, nervously. Poor boy, probably doesn't have a single bad bone in his body. Made me wonder how he got in detention...

However, he was ignored by the two other boys. "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass," Jock-boy bellowed at Bender, "...so knock it off."

Bender seemed to hesitate for a moment before bobbing his head and replying, "It's a free country."

Jock-boy quicly turned himself back around, and I could see his fists clenching on the table. I guess he was the type of person who tried his hardest to keep his temper in check. Maybe I should take lesson from him sometime.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you," Red said to Jock-boy. "Just ignore him."

Bender flipped his hair back. "Red," she instantly looked over her shoulder at him, and he told her, "You couldn't ignore me if you tired." She simply rolled her eyes and turned back around, and Bender tipped his head back to look at me, that damned smirk on his face again. "And neither can you."

I just stared at him in reply, my mouth opening to utter but two words:

_"Watch me."_


	3. Chapter Two - Inner Bitchiness

Chapter Two

So far, I've been doing pretty good in ignoring Bender, instead focusing on either my drawing or playing with my hair - a wierd habit I had. Once he saw that I was serious in my efforts, he turned his attention to Red and Jock-boy.

"So..." he began, but the two didn't show him any recognition, "...so! Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" He paused for a beat, waiting for a reaction; they didn't reply. "Steady dates?" Another beat, still no reply. "Lo-overs?" His voice took on a mock-sad tone. "Come on, Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot...beef...injection?"

Simultaniously, the two preps whipped around and shouted at Bender in outrage. "**Go to hell**!""**Enough**!"

I wanted so bad to laugh at their reactions, but that would mean I was awknowledging Bender, meaning I lose. And Shaundra Weathers does **not** lose. Ever.

"Hey!" We heard Vernon yell in his office. "What's going on in there?" We all remained quiet, waiting to see if he would come in, but he didn't.

Jock-boy turned away from Bender and muttered, "Scumbag!"

Bender then got up from his seat, walking over to the railing beside the preps' table and sat on it. "What do you say we close that door. We can't have a party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds," he said to us, and Scrawny Johnson - I only knew his last name, sue me - interjected.

"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open..."

"So what?" Bender retorted, but Jock-boy was the one to answer.

"So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know," he said, and I subtly nodded my head in agreement.

Luckily, Bender didn't see this, focused on Jock-boy. "God, you **can** count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a...a _wrestler_," he said, sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Jock-boy countered, and Red mumbled a "Really" in agreement. "You know, Bender...you don't even count. I mean, if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make a difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

I don't know what it was, the actual look of hurt that flashed across Bender's face at Jock-boy's words, or the way those words played a part in my own life. But next thing I knew, I was out of my seat and in front of the jock, my fist pulled back before I let it go, slugging him right across the face.

Red gasped loudly, but I paid her no mind, grabbing the boy by his jacket and pulling him close to my face. "What the fuck gives you the right to say somebody doesn't matter, huh?" I hissed with idignation, glaring into his scared eyes. "You think just because your on the wrestling team, your automatically better than everyone else! Well, I got news for you, Jock-boy - you're **not**! You're just another self-righteous prick, like all your other little friends!" I harshly shoved him back in his seat before turning my attention to the redhead, whom was still gaping at me. "And that goes for you too, princess! Say another other word, and I won't be afrraid to give you a beat down _in_ detention! Say one more thing - just one! I promise you, I will rip all that hair right outta yo' skull!" With one last glare at them, I went back to my seat and fell into it before letting my head fall forward, hitting the desk with a loud smack as I tried to calm myself. What the hell did I just do?

The five other members stared at the Shaundra's hunched figure at the back of the room with different expressions. Claire's was apprehensive, obviously wondering whether or not the girl would make good on her threat, while Andrew's was a mix of surprise and pain, a hand rubbing his cheek. She had a pretty good right hook. Bender was unbashfully staring at the girl's wild mess of curls, a pensive look on his face, possibly wondering why this girl who went out of her way to ignore him had actually stood up for him. Brian was glancing from Shaundra to the other three tentatively, as if the girl would suddenly get up and pounce on him next. As for Allison, she seemed to be the only one that was amused by the girl's actions.

"Sweetness up there has a point..." Bender suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention, but he was still looking at Shaun, who's shoulders had stiffened eharing the nickname. She didn't look up, however, and he turned to face the two preps, "and well...I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team," he finished, starting up their previous conversation.

Claire weakly snickered at the statement, and Andrew glanced back at the still silent girl in the back.

"Maybe the prep club too! Student council..." Bender added, sarcastically.

"No, they wouldn't take you," Andrew stated, confidently.

"I'm hurt," Bender commented, mockingly.

Claire suddenly spoke up, as if having a revelation. "You know why guys like you know everything..."

Bender rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "Oh, this should be stunning."

Ignoring his comment, Claire continued, "It's because you're afraid."

Bender scoffed. As if he was afraid of anything - except his dad, but that was another story. "Oh, God! You richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" he replied with mock enthusiasm.

"You're a big coward..." she went on, not even hearing Brian as he mention being a part of the math club.

"The only cowards," Shaundra suddenly spoke, but she was still hunched over, hiding her face from view, "..is tow two preps, Red. So scared of being left out that you have to make up rumors and spread lies about whatever and whoever just to get ahead."

Andrew had the decentcy to look down in shame, but Claire went on like SHaundra hadn't even spoken. "See, you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it."

Bender got a seemingly inciteful look on his face. "Well...it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being **assholes**, now would it?"

"We, you wouldn't know," Claire responded. "You don't even notice any of us." Suddenly, a muffled laugh was heard from the back table, and the others turned around to look at Shaundra's prone figure. "What?" Claire demanded, forgetting her initial fear of the girl, glaring at her as she slowly sat up, revealing the lazt smirk on her face.

"It's just funny, Red," she began, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're such a little _hypocrite_."

"How am I a hypocrite?" she asked, confused, and Shaun laughed again. What was wrong with her? She was just threatening to beat her up, and now she's laughing? Where did all the anger go?

"Think about it; here you are telling him," she pointed at Bender, who was watching her intensely, "that he has no right to judge when you and your little friends go around and do the same damn thing to everyone else every day of the week! I think you should get your priorities straight before you decide to open that mouth of you, 'kay?"

Claire stared at the girl with pursed lips, not replying because she knew she was telling the true. Instead, she turned back around in her seat, deciding to ignore the bi-polar girl.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs," Bender replied to Claire's earlier statement, eyes still on the other girl, who was now looking at the cieling, twisting the shiny diamond ring on her right ring finger.

"Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?" Andrew advised, and Brian, again, felt the need to contribute.

"I'm in the physics club too..."

"S'cuse me a sec," he said to Claire before looking at the nerd. "What are you babbling about?"

Brian, happy to finally be included in the conversation, answered, "Well, what I said was, I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club...physics club."

Bender nodded in undestanding and turned back to Claire. "Hey...Cherry..." The girl scowled at the nickname, but Bender didn't care, "...do you belong to the physics club?" he asked her.

"That's an _academic_ club," she replied as if it was obvious. Obviously, it wasn't to Bender, who replied with a "So?" "So...academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs," she elaborated.

"Meaning you wouldn't be caught dead in one of them, right?" Shaundra drawled from the back, and Claire shot her a look over her should, which she didn't even awknowledge.

"That's not what I ment," Claire defended herself.

"Then what did you mean?" Bender jumped in, and Claire looked at him.

"They're just no the same, okay!" She claimed, exasperatedly.

"Oh, but to dorks like him," Bender pointed at Brain, "...they are. What do you guys do in your club?" He asked Brian.

"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics...about properties of physics..."

"So, it's sorta social," Bender commented.

"Demented and sad," Shaundra interjected.

"...but social, right?" Bender finished, speaking to Claire, who just looked away in reply.

"Yeah, we, I guess you could consider it a social situation," Brian continued. "I mean, there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, and big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."

"You load up, you party..." Bender summarized. He was winning this argument.

Brian pauses before shaking his head. "Well, no, we get dressed up," he explained. "I mean, but we don't...we don't get high."

"Only burners like you get high," Claire remarked to Bender with a snide smirk.

Brian yammered on, now realizing that no one was actually listening to his words anymore. "And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda wierd 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin, Kendall from, uh Indiana..." At that moment, behind Brian, Allison made a gesture like she was shooting the Brain in the head with a gun, showing her disdain for his blabbering. "He got high once and you know, he started eating like really wierd foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know, "Twilight Zone" kinda."

Claire laughed and sneered at Bender, "Sounds like you."

Andrew interrupted the conversation as he looked out for Vernon. "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

Bender narrowed his eyes at the jock. "Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite." He let out a moan of fake agony. "Missing a whole wrestling meet!"

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" Andrew countered.

Bender's face took on an expression of mock-hurt. "Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the follr with other guys," The end of his sentence was laced with sarcasm, showing just how much he cared.

"Ahhh...you'd never miss it." Andrew looked away from him, dismissing him entirely. "You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do!" Bender admitted, "I wanna be just...like...**you**!" He pointed his finger and Andrew as he said the last three words. "I figure all I need's a labotamy and some tights!"

At this new information, Brian becomes interested and asks Andrew, "You wear tights?" He is clearly happy to see that the 'tough wrestler boy' isn't as tough as he thought.

"No, I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform," Andrew elaborated.

Brian bobbed his head and said in an obvious tone, "Tights."

From her seat, Shaundra sang, "Who wears tight-tights? You wear tight-tights!" And pointed at Andrew with a smirk on her face, causing Bender to laugh at the jock's expense.

"Shut up!" Andrew snapped at them both. His ego having taken a big hit today, and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

I want to give a shout out to SometimesIWishIWereSomeoneElse, mayaswaggztvdtwilight123, bjklint1, and sbolzzz - my first reviewers and followers/favoriters for my TBC story.

I really appreicate the kind words and support. I'm sorry if I made Andrew seem like a bit of a wuss, but that's just how I figured the white kids would react to the black kids at this time, like they were just a lose cannon waiting to explode. I think I really shanneled my inner-ghettoness in this chapter, because this is actually some of the stuff that I thought about while watching this movie. Personally, I like Molly Ringwald as an actress, but I hate her character as Claire. She's so prissy and think she's so smart. She reminds me of Courtney from TDI. Actually now that I think about it, her and Bender together is basically like Duncaney from TDI...

Anyway, I'm rambling. I'll need a total of five reviews for the next chapter, which I'm currently working on. Spread the word, recommend it to your friends, whatever. But get the reviews in if you wanna know what happens next! Ciao!

- Monae

P.S. - whoever can guess what movie I derived this line from will get a cookie!

"Say another other word, and I won't be afrraid to give you a beat down _in_ detention!"

The wording is different, but it's pretty much the same.


	4. Chapter Three - Let's Screw Around

_Shootout to __**Nymartian, ashtyn2188, mariah smiley, **__and__** ellenbp**__, along with __**sboIzzz**__ and __**mayaswaggztvdtwilight123**__ for reviewing!_

_I noticed that I haven't done a disclaimer, so here to help me with that is none other than John Bender! YAY! :))_

_John: Whatever, can we just get this over with?_

_Alright Mr. Grumpy-Pants. Go ahead._

_John: PGN doesn't own The Breakfast Club - which is a stupid name. She only owns SHaundra Weathers and her story. There, happy?_

_Yes, now let's see if we can do something about that hair... (holds up a pair of scissors menacingly)_

_John: (Backs up scared) Wait! Hold up, that wasn't part of the deal! Stay away!_

_(John runs away with me chasing him)_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Three

We heard Vernon moving around in his office again, and Bender quickly jumped into the seat between Red and Jock-boy - I should really learn people's names soon - and folded his hands in front of him, innocently. Yeah, right... After a moment, Bender laughed and got up, heading for the library doors.

"You know, there's not s;posed to be any monkey business!" Scrawny reminded him of Vernon's earlier words.

Bender turned to him and said in a mock-stern voice, imitating Vernon, "Young man, have you finished your paper?" He turned back around and cautiously looked down the halls for Vernon before reaching up and messing with the top of the door.

"C'mon, Bender, don't screw around!" Jock-boy yelled at him.

"What are you gonna do?" Red asked, a worried, but interested tone in her voice, like she was excited to do something bad.

Jock-boy, however, didn't same this enthusiasm. "Drop dead, I hope!" He mutter about Bender.

Scrawny tried again, "Bender, that's, that's school property there...you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with."

At that moment, Bedner finished what he was doing, and ran back to his seat, the door slamming shut behind him. He turned around in his seat to face me and grabbed one of my hand, dropping the screw from the door in it before curling my fingers over it. "For you, my sweet," he said, charmingly, before lifting my fisted hand and kissing my knuckles. I gaped at him as he winked at me before turning back around in his seat as the others yelled at him.

"That's very funny; come'on, fix it!" Jock-boy demanded.

"You really should fix that!" Scrawny added.

"Am I a genius?" Bender asked, sarcastically.

"No, you're an asshole!" Jock-boy shot back.

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door, Bender!"

"Everyone just shhh!" Bender instructed. "I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" He told them, and I knew he was right, but I didn't want to face Vernon's wrath. I was already on my last leg as it was.

"No! Fix the door. Get up there and fix it!" Jock-boy continued to persist, and Bender finally had enough and yelled, "Shut up!"

Just then, we heard Vernon's voice out in the hall scream, "God dammit!" My eyes widened and I glanced down at my hand. Not even thinking, I stuffed the item into my bra right as the door opened and Vernon stormed in, his face a furious red. "Why is that door closed?" He demanded, but we all just stared at him, unwilling to answer. "Why is that door closed?" He repeated.

"How're we s'posed to know. We're not s'posed to move right?" Bender replied, not looking at Vernon.

The man turned his attention to Red. "Why?"

She looked surprised for a second, and I thought she would rat Bender out, but she just said, "We were sitting here, like we were s'posed to..."

He looked up at me and glared. "Wheathers, why is that door closed?"

"It's a door, sir," I answered, tipping my head to the side in and innocent manner. "They're s'posed to close."

"Who closed that door?" He asked, staring down Scrawny, who looked nervous.

Luckily, Bender jumped in before he could speak. "I think a screw fell out of it..."

"It just closed, sir," Jock-boy added, sounding annoyed. I was honestly surprised that he wasn't ratting Bender out, seeing as he put him through so mych grief.

Vernon turned his attention to the girl in the back, who I honestly forgot was there. "Who?"

Her response was rather hilarious. She stared at Vernon with wide eyes and squeaked, slamming her face into the table, using her jacket hood to hide. I hid my giggles as Bender replied that she didn't talk, earning an affirmative squeak from her. This, however, put Bender back on Vernon's radar.

"Give me that screw."

"I don;t have it," the boy replied, leaning back in his chair and nudging his head in my direction. "Why don't you check Sweetness's bra?" He gave me another wink and I kicked at the back of his chair in retaliation.

Vernon didn't seem to take him seriously thoug. Thank God. "You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" He threatened Bender.

"Actually, sir, if you did that, you could be arrested for assaulting a minor, and there are five other witnesses in the room..." I pointed out, sounding intelligent, only getting a stern look in response.

"I don't have it," Bender repeated, answering his question. "Screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me, Bender." Vernon was not letting up, and Red stepped up to the plate.

"Excuse me, sir, why would anyone want to steal a screw?" She asked him as if the whole idea was stupid, which it was in reality.

"Watch it, young lady!" He pointed at her.

"She had a point, sir," I interjected, gainging his attention again. "I mean, what would be the purpose of stealing something as insignificant as a screw? It doesn't really make any sense."

"Watch yourself, Weathers! You just bought yourself another Saturday!" He shouted at me, and my jaw dropped.

"What for!" I shouted in outrage.

"That's another one! You wanna keep going?"

I shot up in my seat. "You can't do that, you prick!" I snarled, clenching my fists.

"That's one more!" I pursed my lips, glaring at him. He couldn't do this! He was just mad because of what Bender did! "Wanna say something else, Weathers! C'mon! You want another one! You might as well be living in that chair. You keep running your mouth and you'll end up just like your good-for-nothing brother!"

"Fuck you! What gives you the right, huh?" I burst, jumping out of my chair. I was beyond pissed now. "What gives you the right to say anything about me, about my family!?Just because you're the goddamn principal, you have the right to judge people!"

"Sit down, Weathers!"He ordered, but I didn't listen.

"You're nothing but a bully who has to pick on kids to make himself feel better about his pathetic life!" I spat. "And don't you _**ever**_ talk about my brother again, you piece of shit!"

"_**Enough**_! Sit your ass down, Weathers!" He ordered me, and I did so slowly, my nails digging painfully into my palms as I burned holes into my desk. "That's two months, Weathers - right here! You think you're hot shit, but I know better." He walked away from me, and I laid my head on my desk, eyes staring ahead blankly.

I was shutting down, tuning everything out as I tried to calm myself. It was a sort of defensive mechanism I had when my temper would get out of controll. Before, I actually had to take pills to keep my heart rate down so I wouldn't have a heart attack, but we couldn't afford them anymore, so I had to improvise. I could feel my blood rushing in my ears, my heart pumping loudly, fell my body shaking with uncontrollable rage. No, I couldn't let my temper get the better of me. I wasn't like them, I'm not, I'm not...

John watched the girl behind him, not even listening to Vernon lecture him. Her eyes, seconds ago full of so much fire it could make the Devil sweat, had glazed over as she stared at nothing, an almost broken look taking over her face, and he felt anger well up in his chest. It was one thing to talk about someone right to their face but to bring up family, that was crossing the line.

"You're not fooling anybody, Bender! The next screw that falls out is gonna be on you!"

He turned to leave, and John glanced back at the girl just in time to see a tear fall from her eye, and he had made his choice. "Eat my shorts."

Like he thought, Vernon immediately spun around. "What was that?"

Leaning back in his chair, Bender repeated, louder, "Eat...my...shorts!"

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!" Vernon stated, pointing at him.

"Oh, Christ..."John mumbled, stubbornly.

Carrying on with his abuse of power, Vernon says, "You just bought one more right there!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that! Beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar !" John sassed.

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one?" John hesitated, and Vernon went on, "Say the word, just say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!" John glanced back at Shaundra, who was still out of it. "Are you through?" Vernon asked, seeing as he was quiet.

With new determination, John crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

The others glanced between John and Vernon like Watching a tennis match; only Andrew, who noticed John's attention drift to the silent girl behind him, caught on to what the trouble-maker seemed to be doing.

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step!" Vernon didn't know what Bender was trying to do, but he was more than happy to knock the criminal down a few pegs. "You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one, pal!"

"Cut if out!" Claire cried out, but neither male paid her any attention.

"You through?"

"Not even close, **bud**!"

Vernon seemed pleased to keep going. "Good! You got one more, right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Bender asked Vernon, retorically.

''Another," Vernon replied, and Bender glared at him. "You through?"

"How many is that?"John asked, though he already knew, having kept count.

Brian spoke up helpfully. "That's seven, including the one where we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

"Now it's eight. You stay out of it!" He snapped at Brian.

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven!" Brian insisted.

"Shut up, Peewee!" Brian fell quiet, and Vernon returned his attention to Bender. He pointed at him with his pointer and pinky finger. "You're mine, Bender, for two months! I gotcha! I gotcha!"

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Bender said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe," Vernon stated, smugly. "You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time truing to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. you might be better off." Addressing the others, he continued, "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I halfta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!" As he said this, Bender mouthed the same behind his back. The man turned and left, closing the door behind him, and Bender, last remark to Vernon.

"_**FUCK YOU**_!"

Took a bit longer than I wanted, but here's the next chapter. As you can see, Shaundra has a bit of problems with her anger and has her own way of dealing with it. I'll go more into Shaundra's home life and why she acts the way she acts in the next few chapters. I'll be needing at least ten reviews this time. Spread the word, people! Thanks for tuning in!

- Monae


End file.
